Soledad y Oscuridad
by Hikaru-Hoshi
Summary: Todo lo que puede pasar por un imple descuido, acaso el rencor y el odio, pueden separar al amor o destruirlo? Romance, Drama y un poco de acción :P
1. Prólogo

**SOLEDAD Y OSCURIDAD**

**· ·Hikaru-Hoshi · ·**

**Prologo**

Siempre es la misma palabra…_soledad_… siempre a sido así, siempre he estado sola, no me molesta…o al menos eso creo…supongo que es por que ya me he acostumbrado a ser solamente yo, en mi casa, en mi cumpleaños, en la escuela, solamente yo…en un cuarto _oscuro_.

Desde siempre ha sido de esa forma, desde que me abandonaron mis padres, todo lo que era mi pequeño universo cambio; por que me hicieron esto…por que el dejarme sola…nunca lo sabré, ni siquiera recuerdo sus rostros, tampoco sus nombres...ni un recuerdo alegre o agradable…solamente _soledad,_ solo recuerdo como me dejaron sola frente a la mansión Asakura y en mi corta vida todo dio otro giro...

**Notas para hacer mas larga la historia y hacerlos perder mas el tiempo leyendo esta shit:**

-.-Uu weno pueess la verdad espero al menos un review, SOLOLAMENTE UNO! TT-TT (al menos para seguirle nn) y saber ke alguien espera la historia.xD como un _fan _jeje creo ke ya se dieron cuenta desde que punto va a estar narrada la historia o.o y espero no decepcionar a mi _fan _xD o a las personas que me dejen review y si me quieren pedir que le ponga algo a la historia solamente me dejan un review nn y yo intentare ponerlo. Desde ahora les aviso para ke me dejen mas jeje bueno eso es todo, byebye. -o-


	2. Chapter 1

Notas de Moo-chan (o sea Hikaru-Hoshi….. que es igual a yo)

-.- bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de este…uhm…fic. nn enjoy!

·Aclaraciones·

todos tienen 17 años (Yoh, Anna, Manta...uhm, a los demás háganles la cuenta nñUu jeje)

están en vacaciones de verano que ya están por terminar (el lunes 22 entro a la escuela TT-TT)

todos están en la misma escuela (Yoh, Anna, Manta, Horo-horo, Len/Ren, Pilika, Tamao, Chocolove…etc.)

tienen que dejar review

para más información escriban a nn

y como pienso actualizar casi todos los dias los cap's van a ser cortos nn pero nada de que alarmarce.

**CAPITULO 1: TODA LA VIDA ES LO MISMO**

La molesta luz de la mañana le dio de lleno en sus profundos ojos color negro, maldecía al nuevo día sin un motivo en especial, tal vez era que tenía un presentimiento de que hoy…nada seria agradable, y no lo gustaba para nada esa molesta sensación.

Intento envolverse nuevamente en su cómodo y calido futon, intentando dormir nuevamente, se veía pacíficamente 'dormida'… más en su interior se llevaba a cabo la lucha por dejar de ser una persona holgazana y volver a ser ella misma…y venció

Se levanto pesadamente sintiéndose con un ligero dolor de cabeza, al que para ella ya se estaba empezando a hacer algo normal, ya que los 'vagos' que tenía por amigos su prometido no la dejaban dormir en las ultimas semanas, con sus constantes peleas por el día y estruendosas guerras de almohadas por la noche.

-_son una total molestia_- pensó con fastidio mientras se disponía a sacar su habitual vestido negro de su armario, tenia mucha ropa, pero como todavía eran vacaciones y estaba en su 'casa' podía permitirse el ponerse algo más cómodo.

Peino su rubio cabello y antes de salir de su tranquila habitación se fijo en su apariencia, la cual había cambiado un poco desde el torneo de los shamanes, ahora era una hermosa señorita de 17 años de edad, cabello rubio hasta mitad de la espalda, largo y sedoso, una fina figura con perfectas curvas y anchas caderas, suficientes para hacerla parecer una hermosa muñequita con piel de porcelana blanca y unos profundos y fríos ojos negros, que podía utilizar para dejar helado a cualquier alma que intentase contradecirla…pensándolo bien… si había cambiado y bastante. Sonrió al pensar en esto y salio de su habitación cerrando la puerta.

Escucho numerosos gritos provenientes del comedor, seguidos de algunos gruñidos y de nuevo más gritos- _si esos idiotas arruinan mi desayuno lo pagaran_- pensó, para después dirigirse lenta y sigilosamente hacia sus próximas victimas.

Entro abriendo la puerta estruendosamente, tomando por sorpresa a los presentes en la sala, todos viéndola fijamente, al parecer, la mayoría había notado el mal humor de nuestra joven y bella itako al ver su expresión, sus ojos denotaban que no estaba de humor para chistes tontos, gritos, peleas, golpes, suplicas de parte de ciertas chicas, una peliazulada y otra pelirosada para que dejaran de pelar ciertos chicos, uno pelipurpura y otro peliazul-cuyos peinados no eran nada normales-mas golpes...etc.…

Como de costumbre se dirigió a su lugar al lado de su prometido y se sentó en el calmadamente, aun siendo observada por los demás habitantes de su humilde morada, nerviosos, ya que ninguno quería desperdiciar un sábado limpiando la casa.

-¿que me ven tontos?- todos volvieron su mirada para otro lado y empezaron a desayunar nuevamente.

-Tamao, tráeme el desayuno y un poco de té- dijo mientras intentaba mostrarse indiferente como siempre e intentando ignorar su ahora mas fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-En seguida señorita Anna- dijo la chica rosa para después pararse rápidamente y dirigirse a la cocina por lo encargado.

-Jijiji...buenos días Annita- le dijo al fin su prometido que parecía haber salido de su estado vegetal después de la entrada de la rubia, con su tonta y molesta sonrisa, incluyendo su aun más tonta risita.

-….-lo único que recibió el shaman por respuesta fue su silencio y una mirada fría, el castaño sonrió tristemente al notar de nuevo el silencio que siempre había acompañado a la presencia de la rubia, escondiendo su tristeza volvió a la tarea de terminar su desayuno, ya que al parecer por como iban las cosas, hoy tendría más entrenamiento del habitual.

-Aquí tiene señorita Anna- le dijo la pelirosada con una débil y tímida sonrisa…la envidiaba, por más que ella tratara no podía sonreír así, ni un poco, por más que lo había intentado lo único que logro fue un gesto vacío carente de esa calidez que poseían todos los demás.

-_Estupideces…solo eso_- empezó a desayunar lentamente sin notar la persistente mirada del chico castaño, llena de emociones contenidas y poseedora de un brillo especial, siendo los demás la que la notarán.

El desayuno termino felizmente, hasta que la itako dicto su sentencia de que tenían que limpiar la casa por su estupido escándalo de la mañana, y dándole a su prometido un entrenamiento aumentado 1.5 veces, desapareciendo camino hacia su habitación pidiéndoles/amenazándolos que no la molestaran y se marcho.

El joven castaño y despreocupado shaman salio a correr acompañado de su inseparable y ya no tan pequeño amigo, así es, el pequeño amigo del shaman ya no poseía solamente ½ metro de estatura, ahora le llegaba a su amigo poco más debajo de los hombros, era mucho a comparación de que nuestro shaman era de una estatura un poco alta, sus ojos ya no eran tan grandes y sus facciones ya no eran como las de un niño, su cabello rubio cenizo había adoptado un corte mas juvenil, a lo que algunas de las chicas en la preparatoria les parecía sumamente lindo, según ellas le daba un toque de chico bueno y sofisticado. El no les daba mucha atención ya que lo primordial para el era el estudio y terminar su carrera ya que pronto el manejaría la empresa de su padre.

Nuestro shaman castaño tampoco era el mismo, su esencia seguía intacta, más los cambios que su cuerpo sufrió, consecuencia de la adolescencia, lo habían vuelto un joven sumamente apuesto y sexy, su perfecto cuerpo musculoso más no exagerado, su piel morena clara, su desprolijo cabello castaño que le daba la apariencia del chico travieso y vago que enloquecía a las jóvenes de la preparatoria, sus inocentes ojos negros, su radiante sonrisa, y su forma tan alegre de ser hacían de el chico más popular de la escuela entera. No quedaba rastro alguno del chico flacucho y solitario cuya única compañía habían sido los espíritus.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Manta a su amigo, ya que el castaño había estado demasiado pensativo…para ser el.

-¿Ehh?...a que te refieres con eso- pregunto saliendo de su ensimismamiento

-Bueno es que has estado muy callado-le dijo con algo de preocupación- ¿acaso te paso algo malo?-

-Ehhh…no…jijii…-sonrió no dando una sonrisa muy convincente.

-Vamos dímelo, yo se cuando te pasa algo, te conozco y si estas en algún problema sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo y mi ayuda- le dijo con voz seria pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno…es….que…-guardo silencio un momento, analizando la situación y encontrando las palabras adecuadas, mientras que sus mejillas tomaban un ligero color carmesí-…bueno es que creo….que me…gusta alguien-dijo con la cara toda roja.

-Ufff, menos mal que solo es eso- dijo más tranquilo y continuando con su camino que se había detenido desde la pregunta inicial.

-¿CÓMO QUE SOLO ESO¡-exclamo el shaman siguiéndolo.

-Jeje…es que pensé que tenías alguna enfermedad extraña que te hiciera actuar raro...más que de costumbre- agrego con una sonrisa irónica-...uhm...es Anna ¿no?-le dijo mirándolo suspicazmente a lo que el shaman no pudo contestar nada mas que...

-Jijijijijijijijij………..-

·······························

Se sentía terriblemente mal, se encontraba recostada en su futon ya que el maldito dolor de cabeza se negaba a desaparecer.

-_Estupidos dolores de cabeza, no deberían existir _-se dijo para cerrar los ojos y continuar, o al menos intentarlo, ignorando el dolor que le causaba el solo pensar en lo que la rodeaba y seguir pensando en lo que estaba por empezar.(n/a: ).

Ya que dentro de poco comenzarían con el segundo semestre en la preparatoria, y ella tendría que estar vigilando nuevamente a su prometido, para que ninguna de las _zorras_ de la escuela osase en acercársele, con esas pequeñas falditas y sus blusas con solamente un botón abrochado y execivamente maquilladas, ya sabia de antemano que Yoh era demasiado inocente como para hacer algo 'indebido' con alguna de ellas, pero tenia que defender lo que era suyo.

Se dio vuelta intentando recobrar el sueño perdido, pero sin querer su vista se dirigió hacia el último cajón de su armario y una expresión de tristeza cubrió su fino rostro.

Se levanto y lentamente se acerco al cajón en donde ella encerraba su pasado….

**Notas….Y CONTESTACION A MIS DOS REVIEWS O**

Ejem…bueno si ya se lo que van a estar pensando: O.o ¿Qué Manta es alto¡ pues si u.u es mi historia y yo quiero que este de esa estatura 3 y no pueden hacer nada al respecto D muajaja ¡eso es todo en el primer capitulo! O.O¿Qué clase de escritora es esta?¬.¬… … volviendo al fic……uhm…no se una parte es lo que yo esperaba y la otra fueron apuntes de ultima hora xD pero ya no esta tan mal, espero que les guste este capitulo y a la proxima espero más reviews ¬.¬(aun que si tienen mi problema de que no saben en donde se dejan contáctenme y desahóguense conmigo TT-TT yo entiendo su dolor por que hasta la semana pasada no sabia como dejar un review ¬/¬) ahora mis reviews nn

**Sayan-P: **sempai TTuTT me alegro tener una fan #1 buaaa- se suelta llorando en medio de su escritorio- bueno nn me alegro que te guste y si va a tener mucho romance 3 jojojo, y también me llenas de felicidad diciéndome que si se parece a ella espero no decepcionarte D y ya espero que subas el nuevo cap. De **Radio Show** 3 muajaja ya sabes el por que xD y a los que lean esto se los recomiendo 9o9 léanlo.

**Anita Kyouyama 33:** no te preocupes D si voy a continuar escribiendo así –al menos eso espera TT-TT- y me alegro que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer mi humilde historia y todavía dejarme un review nn muchas gracias y espero no desilusionarte. Jojojo no dejes de leerla, habrá más sorpresas que por lo menos pienso yo u.u serán interesantes.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: **

**RECORDANDO AMARGOS MOMENTOS**

**Hikaru-Hoshi**

Se acerco lentamente hasta el último cajón de su mueble y lo abrió lentamente, la expresión de su rostro seguía reflejando la misma tristeza, esculco un poco y saco una vieja fotografía rasgada de toda la parte superior, en ella se observaban los cuerpos de dos adultos, al parecer un hombre y una mujer, no se les podía distinguir la cara, en los brazos de la mujer se podía ver un pequeño bulto de color rosa con unas pequeñas manitas, cabellos rubios, mejillas sonrosadas y unos grandes ojos de color negro, llenos de vida.

Era un bebe…no cualquier bebe

….sino Anna Kyouyama recién nacida.

Anna sostuvo la foto en sus manos y se recargo en la pared, atrayéndola hacia su pecho, cerrando los ojos, siempre había querido saber del por que la dejaron en la mansión Asakura, por que dejar a su hija sola…nunca a obtenido una respuesta, en su mente solo divagaban recuerdos vagos.

Recuerdos de dos personas siempre gritándole, golpeándola, despreciándola… también entre ellas mismas.

También el recuerdo de por que siempre eran las discusiones…por ella.

Siempre se iniciaban por la misma razón_-…o al menos eso creo…por mi culpa...por que no me querían, desde que les dije que podía ver personas que se supone no deberían estar ahí…-_abrió los ojos, fríos y neutros, desde que recordaba todo con más claridad, no iba a llorar, ya lo había hecho en años pasados, al parecer era una buena forma de sacar todos esos sentimientos de personas débiles, pero ella no era así, y aun que el recuerdo trajera consigo de nuevo todas esas emociones, no dejaría que eso la marcara para siempre.

Volvió a ver la fotografía, para después depositarla de nuevo en el cajón y volver a recostarse en su cómodo futón (n/a: ja un verso sin esfuerzo D), cerrando los ojos para poder dormir un poco antes de que su prometido llegara y tuviera que portar de nuevo esa mascara fría, escondiendo todas las emociones que por temor no decía ni mostraría…jamás.

_-Que irónico Anna Kyouyama teniendo miedo- _sonrió con amargura y se quedo dormida.

··················

-mmmm… bueno ya veremos lo que tenemos que hacer cuando te sientas capaz de confesarlo u.u- decía un chico ya no enano ni cabezón a su amigo castaño, tomando algo de su te, después de una charla de media hora en la que no había podido hacer cambiar de opinión al castaño respecto a que tenia que confesar su sentir, pero aun no se había dado por vencido.(n/a ya se me antojo poner caritas nn)

-Gracias Manta nn- sonrió el castaño al ver que su amigo se había rendido…debió saber que Manta no era esa clase de persona.

-Bueno hay que hacer un plan ¬u¬- dijo mirándolo divertido y sonriendo con algo de… ¿malicia?

-Pla…plan¿para que un plan Manta, amigo mío? nñUu-pregunto el castaño algo nervioso por la futura respuesta.

-¬u¬ ¿Cómo que para que?...tenemos que estar preparados para cuando ya estés listo para hablar, no puedes llegar sin saber que onda y soltar todo, tienes que estar preparado nn- dijo con entusiasmo

-Etto….crees que sea una buena idea nñUu- el joven shaman no estaba del todo convencido, le daba miedo que la respuesta de su rubia prometida fuera negativa(n/a: ja otro verso 3)

-Claro que si y para esto necesitaremos la ayuda de los demas, vamos Yoh tenemos que llegar pronto a casa- dijo volviendo a correr (n/a: por si no lo mencione Anna obliga a Manta a entrenar también como a los demás…aun que el lo hace para que no lo pongan a limpiar ni hacer la cena 20 veces)

-Ehhhh…Manta esperame! TToTT- dijo al ver como perdia de vista a su amigo subiendo la colina regreso a casa.

Continuara…….. tal vez mañana publique la continuación nn

**Notas de Hikaru**

Buaaa…redijeron que el Manta de mi fic no es Manta TToTT bueno deberían saber que si las personas cambian físicamente su esencia también puede cambiar u.ú a demas esta mas bonito asi o y se me ocurrió una idea rara para poner en el fic una pareja, la pareja de...……………….MantaxPilika nñUu jejeje, bueno es que en lo personal, me da algo de lastima Manta por que a el no le ponen nunca pareja -.-Uu lo discriminan por su estatura "pequeña". pobrecito todos necesitamos amor! por eso quiero que me den su opinión en los review para que me digan cuales parejas les gustaría que pusiera nn bueno ahora los reviews!

**sayan-P: **sip aquí de nuevo con mi fan #1 jojojo ¬u¬ hice que te babearas por tu primito como lo hago yo jajaja nñUu si Yoh-Kun es el más sexy-se le ve a Hikaru admirando todos sus postres de Yoh que están pegados hasta en el techo xD- ejem, ahora recobrando mi poca cabeza d(Y-Y)b me alegro que te guste mi estilo de descripción TTuTT es un alivio para mi…creía que se iban a aburrir con toda la descripción que hice de solo 3! Personajes TT-TT pero ahora que veo que no es así le echare más ganas nn jejeje gracias por tu review sempai y siempre esperare tu comentario de mi fic con ansias y también gracias por incluirme en "Radio Show" >Dmuajaja todo el mundo debe de leer ese fic ya esta empezando el romance jojojo >3.

**anita kyouyama 33:** muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones en serio significan mucho TTTT y el hecho de que también te aya gustado el primer capitulo y no te preocupes nn planeo actualizar casi todos los días nn (planeo) nñUu jeje y por eso van a ser capítulos cortitos, pero eso si planeo hacerlos interesantes D muajaja espérenlo con ansias nOn(lee "Radio Show").

**Itako Usui:** nOn siii tengo un premio weeee –se ve a Hikaru sosteniendo una medalla de oro con la leyenda de "Mejor Historia Que Esta Siguiendo Itako Usui Hasta El Momento"- que bien, creí que por que ya habían sacado historias así antes no iba a llamar mucho la atención, jojojo pero me alegro de que al menos lo haga un poco y claro que si va a tener mucho YOHxANNA muajajaja u también es mi genero favorito y espero no defraudarte, ni a ti ni a nadie gracias por tu review.(espero que leas "Radio Show")

Bueno esos son todos mis reviews jaja es 1 más que la ves pasada jojojo ya va aumentando poco a poco y si quieren incluirme en su lista de contactos mi mail nos vemos nn.


	4. Chapter 3

''**he notado que si esperas lo suficiente, todo termina por suceder''nn**

**CAPITULO 3: Planeando un Plan Maestro**

**ººHikaru-Hoshiºº**

Mañana por fin seria el regreso a la escuela, no había ansiosos además de Manta claro, de los demás no se veía mucha emoción y Anna había estado molesta en los últimos días por alguna razón desconocida para los demás, solo intentaban no cruzarse en su camino y evitar hacer mucho ruido, nadie quería estar cansado para el regreso de vacaciones.

-Neeee, que aburrido mañana será el regreso a clases- decía el chico peliazul a los demás ocupantes de la sala, que se encontraban viendo la televisión después de haber comido su respectiva cena.

-Jijiji, ve el lado positivo n.n ya vas a volver a ver a Miki no estas feliz- pregunto el chico castaño

-Uhm……no, es que se la pasa acosándome TTTT ya no quiero tener una novia, los compromisos y matrimonios son horribles ù.ú- decía mientras se tendía en el piso de la estancia.

-Jijiji, pero si hace tres años te morías por tener una novia….¿por qué el cambio? OuÔ- pregunto el castaño con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.

-Por que entre más las conozco más quiero mi perro ù.ú-

-Ya cállense ¬¬ no me dejan ver 'Laura en China'- dijo el descendiste Tao

-ahí si... 'no me dejan ver mi estupido programa chino''-le imito el ainu

-QUE QUIERES PELEEAR! Ò.Ó- le repuso el chino

-JA QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES! Ò.Ó- el ainu estaba listo para 'el combate'

-AHH, YA VERAS!ÒoÓ-

-Que esta pasando aquí?¬¬- dijo la rubia con la voz tan calma, que helo los corazones de los muchachos en un segundo.

insertar escena de Horo-hoto a punto de ser golpeado por un Len muy enojado con el cono que tiene por pelo muy grande (n/a:XD) y un Manta que lo estaba sujetando para que no se mataran mutuamente, mientras que Yoh solo estaba sin saber si separarlos, reírse o salir corriendo

-Etto…jijiji…Annita veras es que...uhm…eehh...los muchachos y yo estábamos…este…nñUu-tartamudeaba el chico vegetal (n/a: es que en el capitulo dos puse algo así xD)

-Es que…estábamos…ensayando…nñUu si eso!-dijo el ainu

-y que estaban ensayando?'¬¬- pregunto la rubia

-pueeeesss...eehhh...uhm…estábamos ensayando nñUu….ehhh- el ainu ve la televisión que fue la responsable de todo esto- …uhm…'Laura en China' jejeje nñUuuuu- dijo al fin.

Los demás que estaban en la habitación miraron al ainu diciendo con la mirada: "eres el ser mas estupido del mundo, ahora por tu culpa nos vana pegar más fuerte''.

- ¬¬ -Len

- ¬¬ - Manta

- ¬¬ - Yoh

- ¬¬- Anna

-jejeje…jeje…je….nñUu

-_Ya que hay que apoyarlo, total chicle y pega () u.u_- pensaron los demás

-Si Annita es que nos gusta mucho ese programa nñU- dijo el castaño

-Si es nuestro programa favorito u/ú-dijo Len

-Jejeje es que salio en la tele y pensamos en hacerlo nosotros aquí nñUu-dijo Manta

-aaahh si ¬¬ y….de que se trata?- la rubia no los dejaría salvarse tan fácilmente

-Es que Manta hace el papel de la 'esposa' de Len, pero este la engaño con su mejor amigo, o sea Horo-horo y estamos discutiendo sobre a quien golpear y yo hago de Laura nn- dijo el castaño como si en verdad eso pasara…la escena anterior daba esa impresión.

-OYEEEEE Ò.Ó-gritaron al unísono el 'trío amoroso' pensando en que si era mejor golpearlo a el por decir todo esa estupidez.

- ¬¬ -fue lo único que recibieron de la rubia, mientras daba media vuelta. Los chicos entendieron la mirada y decidieron dejar la pelea en un tiempo suspendido.

·························

Era de noche y ya todos habían cenado tranquilamente (n/a: si claro ¬¬, eso ni yo me la creo u.ú) el humor con el que se encontraba la itako no hacia fácil entablar una conversación, desde hace unos días los demás habitantes de la pensión notaron algo raro en ella, se irritaba con mayor facilidad, les ponía mas trabajo que el 'normal' y se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo (todo el día) en su habitación, por lo que el shaman castaño empezó a notar…preocupando irónicamente al ser mas despreocupado del mundo.

-Mas les vale tener todo en orden, no quiero empezar llegando tarde a la escuela como el curso pasado ù.ú- dijo la rubia a los muchachos, marchándose y así dejándolos solos para planear su 'Plan para hacer que el castaño no sea cobarde al hablar con la itako'

-Muy bien esto es lo que harán- dijo Manta ÒuÓ mostrándose por primera vez…macabro para los muchachos, temiendo interiormente por que su estatus social y moral interior relucieran considerablemente…

**Notas…lo normal ya saben u.u**

Bueno al parecer nadie lee mis 'valiosas' notas ù.ú ya que nadie me ha dicho nada de los que les mencione en el capitulo anterior ¬¬ ni un review…malos – se puede ver a Hikaru en una esquina diciendo incoherencias incomprensibles al oído humano- ya se lo que me van a decir que este capitulo estuvo un poco más 'gracioso' jeje nñUu es que tenía que decirlo en algún lado "Laura de América" me toco verla un día en la casa de una amiga y que bárbaros O.O yo no sabia que tanto podían doler los golpes hasta que lo vi ¬u¬ jaja y ya se que casi no esta laro ni nada y que les dije que talvez al día 'siguiente' iba a subir este capitulo…pero por razones escolares de excesiva tarea y maltrato infantil, no subirlo….ni siquiera escribirlo u.ú pero es que geometría analítica no es facil TT-TT bueno ya que u.u. ahora los reviews:

**Sayan-P:** Gracias! nn muajaja yo ruleo como la ven O bueno ya me emociono después D de nada, es un placer, es que quiero que todo el mundo lea "Radio Show''

Jojojo ya que yo aparezco como co-estrella muajaja 3 y me alegro de cómo siempre tener tu review sempai TTuTT me inspiras con tu hermosa forma de ser, sigue leyendo mi fic y gracias nn y ya me alegro de que ayas subido el capitulo 8 me lo enviaste a la mitad y la curiosidad me estaba matando por lo que sucedía después de que Yoh lle…-Hikaru se detiene al notar que hay mas reviews…ejem...si quieren saber que es lo que iba a decir XD en serio lean ''Radio Show'' muajaja 3.

**StArFiRe-YuMi:** gracias por tu review, ya se capítulos mas largos estarían mejor pero…..me da mucha flojera escribirlos -.-Uu es que soy de las personas mas perezosas que existen… aun que en tantos clubs de la escuela en los que estoy metida todo el mundo dice lo contrario pero ya que ¬¬ soy de las personas que no comen por no masticar -.-UUuu y si yo también odio a Tamao no se por que me cae mal pero voy a intentar dejar de odiarla por…uhm…lo que sea por lo que la odie u.u y gracias por tu review nn(voy a seguir con mi mensaje subliminal: espero que leas ''Radio Show'' xD soy co-protagonista y nota YOH ES MI FUTURO PROMETIDO xD ya te lo gane jojojo)

**Kaoruk8: **me alegro de que sigas leyendo mi fic y de que te siga gustando, sinceramente tengo una idea del fic pero del final no -.-Uu asi que espero que el final que ponga les guste a ti y a todos nn y eso del HaoxAnna…………..no es lo mío -w- no me gusta esa pareja u.ú va en contra de mi moral xD ya se que habia dicho que tal vez al siguiente dia subiria la continuación pero es que como acabo de entrar a la escuela me encargaron mucha tarea TT-TT pero si prometo que actualizare pronto, sayonara nn(lee ''Radiow Show'' se los dire hasta que salga el ultimo capitulo D muajaja)

Miki.- es que lo saque de Marmelade Boy por que no se me ocurrió otro nombre soy mala para nombrar….a mis hijos les voy a poner mi nombre D o tal vez Pancha y Filomeno xD

Ese es el dicho de mi amiga Monik' jajaja tengo una anécdota algo sangrienta pero chistosa de algo que nos paso un día nn el próximo cap. Se los cuento 9u9 si quieren.


	5. Chapter 4

Pues ya ven SK no me pertenece ¬¬ y a mi que, demándenme yo no se japonés y no creo ke Takei-sama sepa español así que ahí nos damos u.u tampoco en el hecho de que alguien cercano a el entre a esta pagina y le diga que le robe sus personajes xD

**CAPITULO 4: De Regreso A la Dichosa Escuela**

**ººHikaru-Hoshiºº**

_La mañana empieza a hacer su acto de aparición aquí en Fumbari, el sol empieza a alumbrar toda la ciudad y con eso por fin empezar a despertar a ciertos prometidos vagos que les gustaba hacerme llegar tarde a la escuela por que les gusta dormir...mucho._

Pensaba la rubia mientras veía la ventana del pasillo y se dirigía hacia la habitación de su prometido.

Al llegar abrió la puerta y se adentro, siendo capaz de ver a un montón de cobijas, vagamente una cabeza con cabellos castaños, brazos y piernas por aquí y allá revueltas en el centro de la habitación, lo que hacia pensar a la rubia si Yoh dormía "tranquilamente" en su futon como todos decían.

-_Hasta parece que necesitare ayuda_ ¬.¬- se dijo así misma al verlo- _si claro, como no_- pensó con sarcasmo para después agarrar un extremo de la sabana y sacar al shaman de su letargo, haciendo que se pegara la cara contra el suelo (n/a: nñUuu no me miren yo no se como estaba para que se pegara así xD).

-YA LEVANTATE, NO QUIERO LLEGAR TARDE ME ESCUCHASTE!- dijo para salir de la habitación a ir a despertar a los demás 'vagos' para emprender el emocionante camino hacia el conocimiento (n/a: que quieren u.u he estado hablando mucho con Manta).

-eehhh….si Annita… -.-Zz-dijo todavía dormido el shaman, levantándose poco a poco, el tampoco quería llegar tarde a la escuela…no después del año pasado cuando llegaron tarde y que el profesor los puso a cargar dos cubos con agua durante toda la hora y por esa humillación Anna les puso entrenamiento aumentado al 3.5...eso era peor que la muerte.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

-me las pagarán- decía mientras salía del salón de clases para dirigirse a la siguiente hora.

-Pero¿por que? TT-TT si ahora si llegamos a tiempo- decía el chico del norte

-No llegamos a tiempo, llegamos poco después de que el profesor entrara al salón, y todo por tu culpa Horo-Joto ò.ó-le dijo la rubia mirándolo con odio.

-TT-TT pero es que tenía hambreeee- dijo en su defensa.

- ¬¬….hoy todos ustedes limpiarán la pensión después de su entrenamiento- sentencio la rubia-…mmm… ¿Dónde esta el tonto de Yoh?- pregunto notando que no se encontraba su prometido cerca.

-Ehh...uhm… creo que esta por allá- señalo Manta.

La rubia dirigió su fría mirada hacia donde apuntaba el rubio para darse cuenta de que SU prometido no se encontraba precisamente 'mal' acompañado, se encontraba acompañado por Arashi Akako, según Anna, la chica más molesta y zorra con la que te pudieras encontrar y que desde secundaria intentaba quitarle a su Yoh.

La chica era como de su estatura, cabello corto hasta los hombros de color castaño y unos ojos cafés, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela, claro, pero mucho más corto de lo que una persona decente llevaría y la blusa con parte de los botones sin abrochar, los tres primeros para ser exactos, y la parte de abajo remangada hecha un nudo mostrando el ombligo…como la odiaba.

-hum…ya me voy no quiero llegar tarde-_ que ese estupido de Yoh se quede ahí si quiere-_ dijo y pensó para después emprender el camino detenido hacia el salón de algebra.

-Espera Anna- dijo Len alcanzando a la rubia que ya iba muy lejos, sinceramente eran buenos amigos, aun que los únicos que sabían acerca de su amistad eran Manta y Horo-horo, ya que el mismo se los había revelado a los muchachos para que esto ayudara en su 'plan', esa parte del plan la cual no le dijeron a Yoh, ya que si le decían se arruinaría con lo que comprobarían los sentimientos del shaman.

A ellos les gustaba estar solos para poder hablar tranquilamente, el conocía a la rubia muy bien ya que era observador y conocía los gestos de la chica casi a la perfección y ahora demostraban que estaba celosa. Corrió un poco más para alcanzarla y la detubo.

-¿Qué quieres Len?- dijo sin detenerse, al sentiré como alguien la tomaba del brazo.

-¿Por que estas molesta?-le respondió con otra pregunta, tentando a que ella no quisiera responderle.

La rubia se detuvo y se volteo a verlo- si quieres saberlo, te espero detrás de la biblioteca vieja-dijo dándole la espalda.

-Ahí estaré- dijo solemnemente, soltándole el brazo.

-Bien, eso espero-dijo y se marcho, sin notar que ahora el que poseía la mirada de celos, no era nada más ni menos que Yoh Asakura, quien ya se había despedido de la chica 'zorra' al ver que su Annita se marchaba, solamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de otro chico tocándola.

-_Que raro¿qué le habrá dicho Len?-_ ¿oigan no saben que le dijo Len a Anna?- pregunto el castaño a sus dos amigos.

-Ni idea, en cuanto Anna se fue medio enojada, Len corrió para alcanzarla- dijo Manta al ver el rostro serio de su amigo, pensando interiormente que todo su 'plan maestro' iba sobre ruedas.

**-**_perfecto-_ vamos Horo-horo- dijo alcanzando a los demás que ya iban llegando, Anna seguida de Len. Luego un Yoh algo 'celoso', el y por ultimo un Horo-horo que no entendió muy bien el comportamiento de los demás.

-uhm…debo de tener mucha hambre y falta mucho para el descanso TT-TT- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la segunda hora.

**CoNtInUaRa…**

**Notas:**

Uhm….. -.-UU no se según yo quise hacerlo más largo pero quedo igual . o no se pero en lo personal me gusto mucho este capitulo…valla casi una semana y media sin actualizar u.u malvados profesores que encargan la tarea todos los días ò.ó que no nos pueden encargar tarea una vez al año así la haríamos hasta con gusto ù.ú….. -.- bueno ya ni eso pero la haríamos u.u, bueno mejor dejo mis dilemas escolares para otra ocasión y ahora los reviews O:

**Sayan-P: **jajaja es que no se me ocurría algo para empezar a hacer la pelea nñUu y vi un comercial de eso en la tele y no más lo puse 9.9 jajaja xD pero apoco no quedo gracioso, es que si has visto ese programa te das cuenta de que Laura no hace nada en tanto las señoras se agarran a golpes...y se me a figuro a Yoh-Kun cuando los demás están peleando y el solo dice: jijiji déjalos que se peleen, es su forma de demostrarse que son buenos amigos……uhm eso de que los virgos son malos para las bodas….lo siento por Nicky-chan el es virgo xD bueno me alegro de tener tu review siempre nn y no te preocupes todavía no tenia casi nada de este capitulo por que ya vez las cosas que me pasan u.ú y de que 'tu ya sabes quien' también me odia ¬¬ el sentimiento es mutuo solo que yo lo necesito -.-Uu bueno besos y nos vemos luego u sigue así con Radio Show queya te consegui otra seguidora xD.

**StArFiRe-YuMi:** Jajajaja D memoria de pececito xD que gracioso jajaja…..eehhh o.o-Hikaru se da cuenta de que ya esta escribiendo la contestación al review- nñUu jeje, bueno muchas gracias por tu review y por seguir leyendo mi fic u y sobre lo de "Radio Show", jojojo o yo soy HIKARU, no mas que no aparezco hasta los cap 7 y 8 y no mas aparece mi nombre vagamente -.-Uu pero soy la que vive con Yoh-Kun y cocina y le doy consejos o……….bueno ya nn me alegro de que hayas leído "Radio Show" es la historia de mi sempai y apuesto a que estará feliz con tu review (¬¬ mas te vale haberle dejado uno sino…..) no te creas nñUu jejeje y tal vez con una muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy grande dotación de alcohol en las venas (tal vez 9.9) puedas sacarle algo bueno a Tamao nñUu jaja bueno adishito y déjame más reviews n.n (y ya sabes Radio Show esta genial síguelo leyendo o) y ahh claro graciaspor leer la mía tambien nn.

**Zria:** o.ô como que pierdes el hilo de la historia? TT-TT y yo que me esmero tanto en hacerla buaaa, ahhhh pero ya vera ese Roberto Carlos por no dejarte leer mi fic ÒoÓ…no te creas xD jajaja muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme review 9u9 y bueno es que me gusta mas MantaxPilica u.ú no se como que….brrrrr simplemente me gusta más nñUu tal vez por que no hay parejas de ellos -.- o no se no me he encontrado con un fic con ellos como pareja jejeje pero muchas gracias por tus sugerencias y no sabes que escuela planeo poner ÒuÓ jojojo xD muchas gracias por dejarme review n.n y espero recibir mas tuyos chao non.

**kaoruk8: **Mira que bueno que me dejaste review u estaba a punto de subir este capitulo cuando me llego el tuyo nn que bien poco mas y se te pasa el 'camión' xDjeje, u me alegro de que te parezca un buen capitulo gracioso XD espero que no me demandes por el ataque a tu persona xDD bueno no se que te parezca este capitulo -.-UUu recuerda que me tienes que dejar un review 9.9 jajaja xD ya vez lo del HaoxAnna -.- no es lo mió, u.u me traumo xD y me alegro de que al menos este lo disfrutes en compañía de un vaso de leche y galletitas emperador de chocolate con chispas de chocolatey cubiertas con más chocolate xD...(yo se cual será tu cara en este momento o.0?) xD no te creas es que así leo yo los fics nñUu….. pues ya vez me tarde mucho en subir este capitulo n.ñUu pero es que tu también tardaste en dejar review ò.ó bueno xD no importa menos mal que dejaste, bueno byee y suerte para ti también 9u9.

Uff…bueno esos fueron todos mis review 4 ÒuÓ ya van aumentando xD bueno eso es todo byee…uhm-Hikaru se da cuenta de que no puso su anécdota que les prometió a sus lectores fieles -.- uhm bueno no es todo pero pueden dejar de leer si gustan nn…no mas que les haré un examen de esto xDD muajaja.

"**ANECTODA EN EL PARQUE INFANTIL"**

**Parte 1: RISAS Y ACCIDENTES**

**ººHikaru-Hoshiºº**

**n/a:** Muajaja esta historia si me pertenece jojojo > 3…pero mis amigas no -.-Uu bueno de todas formas la voy a poner xD.

El bello día empezaba a alumbrar, y Hikaru se preparaba para salir a dar una vuelta con sus amigas, después de la escuela claro.

-jijiji será muy divertido- se dijo para salir de su habitación con su uniforme puesto y dirigirse la escuela.

Ya en la escuela el itinerario empezó a transcurrir sin ninguna novedad -.-Uu no me hagan poner todo lo que paso antes…es muuuuuuuy aburrido el chiste es que llegamos al parque xD.

Ya en el parque todas empezamos a reír y a comer encima de la sabana de floresque llevo Yudith, muy a gusto hasta que se acabo la comida -.- entonces ya no había nada que hacer más que hacer desastre òuó y eso hicimos, las muchachas se dirigieron hacia al pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba fuera del parque, separado por unos dos metros….no sabían que iban hacia una trampa.

**CoNtInUaRa…**


	6. Chapter 5

**Notas Iniciales TIENEN QUE LEERLAS ÒoÓ**

Muy bien esta es mi ultima advertencia ¬¬……ME TIENEN QUE DECIR YAAA! Que pareja es la que más les gusta ò.ó MantaxPilica o LenxPilica o haber que onda! Díganme nadie me ha dejado un review diciéndome que pareja les gusta más TT-TT les estoy diciendo desde los primeros capitulo (como si llevara muchos) pero les estoy diciendo, después si pongo algo y no les gusta es SU culpa ù.ú por no dejarme un review ¬¬ así que ya saben, no quiero que se queden con las ganas de algo en especial y no me dijeran y puff! Ya después no me lo podrán pedir ù.ú así que ya saben ehhh esto podía ser como una votación y háganlo antes del día 15 de este mes (septiembre) por que ese día se cierran las votaciones (ese día publico) y ya habrá un ganador xD bueno ahora el fic O

**CAPITULO 5: "En la Gran Sombra del Árbol"**

**ººHikaru-Hoshiªª**

11:30 a.m. descanso en el instituto… (n/a: es la escuela Shinra o.ô uhm..) sip...en el instituto Shinra.

Detrás de la biblioteca vieja…

-Bien, me dirás que es lo que te pasa- dijo al fin rompiendo el incomodo ambiente de silencio en el que se habían envuelto hace ya varios minutos.

-No lo se…-dijo con la mirada perdida, tal vez pensando en lo poco convincente de su respuesta.

-Perfecto nos quedaremos aquí hasta que lo sepas- dijo resbalando por la pared hasta sentarse en el suelo, inventándola con la mirada a sentarse junto a el.

Anna accedió a la petición silenciosa de su amigo y se sentó junto a el- mira, es en serio, no se que es lo que me pasa…-guardo silencio un momento para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir-…desde hace algunos días... ¿no lo has notado?- pregunto a su amigo y consejero (n/a: matrimonial no ehhh xD) viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si lo sentí desde el primer momento hace tres días, fue cuando Yoh estaba en su entrenamiento¿no es así?-

-…si- contesto alejando la penetrante mirada del chico, no le gustaba que le sostuvieran mucha la mirada, sentía como si vieran su frágil alma.

-Je...-el chico dejo de mirarla y poso su vista en el gran árbol junto a ellos que les daba sombra esa mañana- si estas preocupada por eso, yo me encargare de protegerte y de…-

-No estoy preocupada y no necesito que me protejas- dijo mecánicamente la chica, no señor Anna Kyouyama no era ninguna cobarde.

-Bueno, corrijo, si estas 'molesta' por esa presencia no te 'molestes' por ello, ya que yo estaré ahí 'no para protegerte' sino haciéndote compañía- sonrío divertido al ver la expresión de Anna, algo molesta, si, pero divertida por su respuesta.

-Me alegro- dijo, también posando su vista en el árbol.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, en los que solo sentían su ser fusionándose con la naturaleza, tal y como lo hacía Yoh.

-_Que paz….-_pensó Anna olvidándose de su dolor de cabeza, su corazón roto y confundido, de la extraña presencia que la rodeaba y de su prometido, solo por un momento…en el que pudiera ser ella misma.

Se encontraba un poco adolorida y algo confundida -_¿En donde estoy?_- se pregunto, abriendo los ojos perezosamente y levantándose levemente, examinando el lugar con sus ojos neutros la respuesta llego rápidamente.

La enfermería

Como es que había llegado aquí…no lo recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba que es lo que había sucedido.

-Veamos…-se dijo haciendo memoria (n/a: que me haga a mí un poco también xD) recordaba que estaba hablando con Len en la hora del descanso(n/a: ¬¬ no es cierto que es una hora...son como 15 minutos ù.ú) y después…nada, no lograba recordarlo.

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo una señora de edad algo avanzada, con el pelo de color gris y algunas canas blancas a los lados de su cabeza, sus ojos de un color azul profundo que mostraban mucha amabilidad.

-¿En donde estoy?- pregunto a la que suponía era la enfermera.

-Te desmayaste en el receso y un joven muy apuesto te trajo aquí n/n- le dijo poniéndole un termómetro en la boca-cuando llegaste se notaba que estaba muy asustado, ya que tenias fiebre muy alta y te costaba un poco respirar- dijo sacando el termómetro de su boca para revisarlo con sus pequeños anteojos rectangulares (n/a: xD) y de paso dejarla hablar.

-¿Me desmaye?- pregunto, mas para ella misma que para la enfermera.

-Si, pero no te preocupes ya estas mejor ya puedes volver a tu casa, ohh espera voy por una medicina para que tomes si te vuelves a sentir mal nn- le dijo saliendo de la pequeña habitación.

-Que raro- se dijo analizando su situación.

Estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la puerta, estaba preocupado, ya habían pasado tres horas desde lo ocurrido y aun no despertaba…esta comenzaba a desesperarlo.

**CoNtInUaRa….**

**Notas Finales (recuerden la 'votación')**

Muajaja quien estará preocupado? Yoh o Len? ÒuÓ jojojo no les dire xD, claro hasta el siguiente capitulo nñUu bueno sin más que decir los reviews nn

**Sayan-P:** holotaz sempai O Ogenki desu ka? Espero que bien nn bueno empezando: es que si le ponía la anécdota en el fic nñUu nadie iba a saber que onda por eso la deje a parte xD jejeje n/n y no soy la mejor u/u solo soy alguien a quien le gusta apoyar mucho a su sempai lindísima que la agrego en su fic U espero que pronto lo actualices que es lo que va a pasar en los capítulos que me dijiste bueno me esperare u.u y si…. ÒuÓ mi mente es macabra xD muajajaja Yoh-kun celoso jojojo ya veras lo que va a pasar, pero espero no salirme mucho de la trama principal 9.9 bueno nos vemos domo por tu review nn. Ganbatte! Con "Radio Show"

**Zria: **nn hola, bueno debo de hacer una corrección u.u TU si me sugeriste que pareja poner O MantaxTamao jejeje si U a mi también me encanta cuando se ponen celosotes que todo el pelo se les enchina xD jajaja y bueno si esto es un…uhm…algo parecido a un fic de YohxAnna nñUu asi que Len y Anna serán solo amigos….o no? ÒuÓ bueno gracias por tu review nn y ya sabes sin music o al menos bajita pa' que le entiendas mejor okie? Byeee.

**StArFiRe-YuMi**Me alegra el tenerte aquí de nuevo O jeje no te preocupes no es molestia nn me alegrad e que sigas leyendo mi fic y de que te siga gustando u espero recibir mas reviews tuyos OuO jojojo pronto veras el 'plan' aun que yo digo que es obvio o.ô bueno tal vez por que yo lo estoy escribiendo u.u gracias por tu review y también te mando mil besos sayonara.

**Kaoruk8: **lo ves hasta te concentras más mientras comes (a mi parecer xD) y me alegro de que también te haya gustado los 'celos' xD sigueme dejando review y ya sabes bota por tu pareja favorita la que tenga mas votas ganara. nn adishito!

**Annayoh: **siiii una nueva persona leyendo el fic U me alegro, no te pierdas las actualizaciones (me sonó a anuncio de shampoo xD) y me alegrara recibir un fic tuyo siempre ….. u.u a diferencia de mi, que no puedo dejar un review por que me sale error de no se que y me cierra la pagina -.- bueno byeeee nn.

Y desde ahora les digo a los demás autores TT-TT yo leo todas las historias que se publican (excepto las yaoi -.- me da cosa) solo que nunca puedo dejar un review por que se me cierra la pagina u.u snif…pero por suerte tengo el correo de mi sempai y le puedo dejar su review ÒuÓ muajaja xD una vez deje un review pero lo deje bajo el nombre de Di-Annita y se lo deje a Ishisu-Magi -.-Uu y de ahí puff….. ahh y a falta de energía (-.- es que me comi unos chocolates y me dieron muchas energías….pero el efecto ya se paso TT-TT) voy a poner la continuación de la anécdota en el siguiente cap ÒuÓ ahí viene lo mero bueno y no se olviden de 'votar' sayonara. nn


	7. Chapter 6

**Dato curioso: "El corazón humano genera suficiente presión cuando bombea la sangre fuera del cuerpo, que podría esparcirla hasta 10 metros" xD me sentí tentada a ponerlo sin comentarios**

**Antes de empezar con el acto -.-Uu**

**LO SIENTOOOOOO EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO! **Llevo casi un mes y medio o.o? ….sin actualizar TT-TT (Los exámenes, mucha tarea, poco tiempo de diversión y las fiestas del 'pueblo' nñUu) en verdad lo siento, además de que me frustre por no poder escribir un capitulo largo decente Y-Y y por mas que lo intentaba no podía hacerlo, eran demasiadas cosas para mi pequeña mente ¬¬…si no lo hubiera hecho iríamos como en el…uhm…cap 11 o el 10 algo así nñUu jejeje…je bueno el punto es que actualice u.ú y así es como quedaron las parejas de este fic nn:

**Ren x Pilica **(en lo personal ya me harto esta pareja ¬¬ pero bueno es su decisión)

**Manta x Tamao** (NOOOO por que a Manta-sama le tiene que pasar esto…NO ME ODIES StArFiRe-YuMi TT-TT)

Bueno ya me pase con las notas ahora el corto fic y que subiré el NEW cap. El próximo viernes O **enjoy! **P.D. luego les daré algo de lo que iba a hacer con la pareja de Manta x Pilika 9.9

**CAPITULO 6: Las Cosas Se Ponen Serias**

Se encontraba dando vueltas, estaba preocupado y un poco asustado, esto no era normal… tenia un mal presentimiento…

-Ya, cálmate, veras que pronto se despertara y saldrá por esa puerta y nos golpeara, insultara y nos mandara a hacer algo- le dijo Horo-Horo a su amigo que daba vueltas en círculos, lo estaba desesperando.

-Pe-pero….es que- trataba de hablar pero el nerviosismo de no saber lo que ocurría, para su mente, el no saber una respuesta le preocupaba…

-Yaaaa tranquilo-le dijo levantándose de su asiento- no es como si estuviera internada en un hospital, ni nada por el estilo, ya relájate-le dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Manta volteo a verlo -Si pero no es solo por eso que estoy preocupado- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Ohh, ya veo, te refieres a eso- dijo poniendo una mano en su barbilla.

Flash Back (retroceso, agreguen de esas onditas de cuando recuerdan algo XD)

Iba a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

-YOHHH!- le grito cuando al fin estaba cerca- ¿Qué es lo que paso?- le dijo llegando junto a su lado, su mejor amigo y confidente.

Yoh no le respondió al instante, en su mirada había una mezcla de sentimientos que Manta jamás había visto en el…rabia, enojo, coraje, tristeza….odio. Una mezcla extraña, dado que al que estaba viendo era a Yoh Asakura, el famosísimo Shaman King, la persona más despreocupada y relajada del mundo al punto de casi volverte loco y su mejor amigo desde hace años.

End Flash Back(n/a: muy gringa yo xD, pero no mas que Daniel xD)

-Es que nunca había visto esa mirada en el…-guardo silencio un momento- esto es algo mas grande que un simple desmayo lo presiento, no será nada bueno…-dijo dando un suspiro cansado esperando que sus suposiciones sean erradas.

-AAYYY YA BASTA MANTA!- le grito el peliazul- YA ME PUSISTE TODA LA PIEL DE GALLINA!- Horo-horo empezó a frotarse el cuerpo con las manos de una manera…'rara' para ser el.

-Jejeje, que gracioso te vez-le dijo a su amigo, burlándose.

-¬¬ Ay ya vez tu y tus cambios de humor, primero estas todo siniestro y ahora estas todo risas, pareces embarazado u.ú- le contesto el ainu siguiendo con su labor.

-Solo esperemos que Yoh y Len hayan encontrado pistas sobre ese sujeto…-

-…o cosa-termino de decir el ainu.

-…si…-

--------------------------------------

Una sombra brincaba con gran agilidad sobre las copas de los árboles, se desplazaba rápida y silenciosamente, como un samurai al asecho.

-Amo Yoh, no percibo ya la presencia que perseguimos- le dijo el gran espíritu de Amida-maru a su amo.

-Si, al parecer ya esta demasiado lejos o talvez haya creado un campo de fuerza, o no se que diablos haya hecho pero lo encontrare y le haré pagar el tratar de lastimar a mi prometida- dijo Yoh en un susurro, pero que el samurai alcanzo a distinguir, que estaba lleno de furia.

--------------------------------------

-YOOHH!-grito el chino al encontrar a su amigo en el punto de reunión.

-¿Encontraste algo Len?-

-No, desapareció cuando la seguía-respondió el chino.

-Bien entonces regresemos, no podemos dejar sola a Anna si esa presencia sigue rondando el lugar, vamos- Yoh le indico el camino de regreso a la escuela.

--------------------------------------

-ANNAA!- exclamaron Manta y el ainu al ver salir a su amiga y opresora de la habitación.

-REINA DEL HIELO Y LA MALDAD! TToTT- exclamo el ainu ganándose por saludo un zape.

-ehhh…-dijo Manta al ver a Horo tirado-_sip, ya esta mejor_-pensó- veo que ya eres la misma de siempre Anna nñUu

-…si, si-dijo y empezó a caminar.

-ettoo…Anna…-le dijo Manta al ver que eran ignorados…de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres?- fría como siempre.

-Es que Yoh nos pidió quee…-le dijo siguiéndola por todos los pasillos

-NO me importa, eso no les da derecho de andar siguiéndome¿Qué tal si alguien los ve detrás de mi?-le espeto la rubia a los muy preocupados amigos de su prometido, en realidad les agradecía el gesto, y el de su prometido, pero debía mantener su control.

-_Una sacerdotisa no puede dejar que los sentimientos prevalezcan sobre la razón_-se dijo a si misma y comenzo a caminar.

-Annaaaa…no nos hagas esto más difícil- TT-TT

-Bueno pueden venir conmigo-

-¿En serio? O.O que bien así no tendremos que estar escondiéndonos de ti para estarte vigilando O no te da gusto Manta- le dijo el ainu… ¿emocionado? Por no tener que estar haciendo algo, sin el permiso de la itako.

-¿A cambio de que? ¬¬-

-¬U¬ ('' esto es el brillito maligno de los ojos de la itako xD)- me tienen que invitar el almuerzo.

-Puff…solo eso, bueno vamos-Le dijo el ainu empezando a caminar. A demás yo también tengo hambre, vamos, _muévanlas-_

-…ahhh Horo-horo u.u-

-¿Que?- o.o?-

-¬¬ eso para Anna significa el almuerzo de todo un mes, y no has visto como come-

-Ohhh, es cierto TT-TT nooo mi dineroooo ¿Por qué tiene que comer tanto esa bruja?-

-Horo, no solo metiste un pata ¬¬… metiste las dos ù.ú-

-¿Ehh?- Manta solo le señalo hacia un lugar con su dedo, de donde provenía un aura maligna y solo vio acercarse un puño y….lo demás se volvió negro.

-No cambiaras nunca verdad Horo? --Uu **-** le pregunto Manta a un golpeado Horo-horo mientras le daba el dinero del almuerzo a Anna.

**CoNtInUaRa…**

Jejeje nñUu no se preocupen, en serio voy a postear el siguiente capitulo el próximo viernes ññ si puedo es que empiezo los exámenes TT-TT y empezamos con algebra u.u así que no me golpeen si no posteo.

Jajajaj xD Muévanlas_ es lo que siempre dicen mis amigos cuando quieren que uno se apresure xDD._

**AHORA LOS REVIEWS DE LA GENTE KE ME TOMA EN CUENTA TT-TT**

**Sayan-P : **SEMPAI TuT siempre es un placer tener un review tuyo D muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo TtuTT no te preocupes tu serás la number 1 forever D weeee me encanta que te encante mi fic y que te guste mi manera de escribir eso me llena de felicidad TTuTT y espero seguir asi weeee ya actualice soy tan feliz TuT nos vemos lueguito. Xoxoxox (besos y abrazos xD)

**StArFiRe-YuMi** neee ya ves no era kien todos creian òuó jojojo me encanta el suspenso o.o creo ke soy buena en el xD tu ke opinas? Jaja bueno nos vemos lueguito( no te preocupes ya tengo el próximo escrito xP) (lee Radio Show xD)

**Zria: **TT-TT perdon. . .se que no te gusta esta pareja TTT-TTT pero era el que tuviera mas votos y. . . y. . . UnU sorry …òuó pero espero que esto no te desanime a dejar de leer mi fic derias una GRAN perdida TnT y te extrañaría xP bueno en fin. . . no dejes de leer el fic xD ni de dejarme review nos vemos D.

**Kaoruk8: **pss ya ves xD no era Yoh muajaja òuó a que nadie lo esperaba. . . ni yo oo. . . nñUu pss fue algo improvisado pero en lo personal me gusto mucho xD se me ocurrió en si bien la idea cuando hablaba con mi sempai xD bueno espero ke te allá gustado y ke me dejes un review xD gracias. Byes (lee Radio Show xP)

**AnaYoh: **holis me da gusto tenerte aki de nuevo xD ya extrañaba esto de la publicación xP espero subir el próximo rápido xDD así no recibiré tomatazos ni nada por el estilo T-T xDD jaja bueno espero seguir teniendo un review tuyo xD asi ke seguire con mi mensaje subliminal Leee RADIO SHOW ÒuÓ

**Censhu .rox: **mi amor /kis D me alegro ke tes aki xD y ke te allá gustado el fic no te preocupes no tienes ke decir mucho yo te entiendo xD jaja y espero seguir asi xS ya ves todo lo ke me pasa xD bueno nos vemos lueguito te vas por la sombrita xP ya sabes sigue leyendo Radio Show xP

**Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto y ke ademas les guste D eso me llena de energia para seguir asi xD solo que me deben de comprender TTTTTTTTTTTTT la escuela no es nada piadosa TTTTTTTT-TTTTTTTT si no me creen preguntenle a mi sempai ella ta de prueba. . . .aunque esta vez si me tarde mucho TT-TT lo siento paro aki esta la continuación y ya estan en proceso los cap 7 y 8 asi ke le echare muchas ganas D nos vemos luego xDDD.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7¿QUÉ ES LO QUE PASARA?  
**

-**B**ien, Anna ya esta mejor, pero no puedo descuidarme, aun esta débil esa presencia, pero puedo sentirla cerca de aquí- comento el Shaman King a sus amigos.

Se encontraban en la hora de deportes, en lo que estaban impartiendo la clase de las mujeres los muchachos aprovecharon el descanso para hablar sobre la nueva rareza que ocurría en sus vidas.

-No es bueno que nos alejemos de Anna- le dijo Len al castaño, mientras este no quitaba la vista de su prometida.

-Si, pero no hay que hacérselo notar a ella que la cuidamos, ya vez como es de orgullosa- comento el ainu para después darle una mordida a su emparedado-…Y fría y mandona y gruñona, además de que golpea muy fuerte para ser una chica-comento recordando las tantas veces que Anna lo había mandado a volar por no obedecerla y de los tantos moretones y cicatrices que quedaban en su cuerpo al día siguiente.

-Jajaja…te merecías esos golpes animal-dijo el chino riendo por lo bajo, recordando que a veces el mismo ayudaba a Anna a mandarlo lejos.

-…Bien-el castaño se levanto de su lugar y comenzo a caminar en dirección a la cancha seguido de los demás, el descanso había acabado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Vestidores de Chicas **

-_Esta aquí-_pensó y apresuro el paso, podía sentirlo, por que tenía que quedarse sola en los vestidores-_ Es raro que no este nadie más _-pensó para si misma y termino de cambiarse, dejando atrás el uniforme de deportes para usar el habitual.

Caminaba por el largo pasillo que se dirigía a las canchas, era raro, después de lo que ocurrió cuanto hablaba con Len, sentía una penetrante mirada atrás suyo, siempre, cuando estaba en clase, en las canchas y ahora en el vestidor.

-Si es un maldito pervertido, no sobrevivirá a mi furia- murmuro por lo bajo acelerando el paso, esperaría a que la clase de deportes con los hombres terminara para ir a casa, en este momento no deseaba estar sola…

-_Irónico_- pensó con sarcasmo.

Apresuro mas su caminar, ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de que alguien la miraba, como lo odiaba.

Empezó a correr, mirando por el rabillo del ojo para ver si alguien estaba cerca. . .

. . . .Pero no había nadie.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES!- Grito volteando bruscamente, su mirada estaba llena de odio, sea quien sea…o lo que fuera ya la tenía harta.

Sintió como se fue alejando y relajo un poco su cuerpo, dio un suspiro y siguió corriendo hacia las canchas. Estaba claro que no iría sola a casa.

…No estaba a salvo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vamos! Usen un poco mas de energía muchachos- Grito el entrenador desde el inicio de la pista con su silbato en la mano y sosteniendo una libreta, anotando el progreso de los alumnos, quienes estaban dando la ultima vuelta a la cancha.

-Bien, con esto acaba el calentamiento- Hizo sonar el silbato fuertemente en cuanto el ultimo chico cruzo la meta- OK, ahora vamos a practicar los saltos con esto…- Dijo señalando con su dedo hacia una parte de la cancha, en donde había varios cajones acomodados unos sobre otros- Tendrán que saltarlos todos si quieren obtener un 10 en este bimestre- les dijo finalmente a los muchachos que miraban detenidamente la pirámide, algunos pensando que podían darse un buen golpe en alguna parte dolorosa si fallaban.

-Uy, esto será tan divertido- susurro el ainu apoyando una su cabeza en la palma de su mano, a la vez que estaba sobre su rodilla.

-El primero será…-pronuncio bajando su vista hasta los nombres de los alumnos- Akitsuki, vamos muchacho-

Un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés y piel pálida de levanto de su puesto en el cómodo piso y se dirigió hacia el profesor, llegando a su lugar dio un profundo suspiro y se preparo para el salto.

-Listo…Ahora!- el joven empezó a correr a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, apoyo sus manos en el cajón mas alto y salto, esperando que la caída no fuera tan mala.

Aterrizo y muy apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, tambaleándose un poco después del salto, pero sano y salvo.

-Muy bien, tienes un 8- dijo el profesor anotando su participación en la lista, el muchacho soltó otro suspiro y se dirigía con una sonrisa nerviosa a sus demás compañeros que seguían sentados en el suelo riendo por lo bajo.

-OK, el siguiente es…Asakura-pronuncio volteando a ver a su mejor estudiante...al menos en esa clase.

Yoh se levanto de su puesto y los muchachos le hicieron bulla, Horo le decía que no se fuera a tropezar por pensar en cierta chica rubia, a lo que el aludido solo atino a sonrojarse y reír levemente, logrando también que los demás del grupo soltaran una gran carcajada y lo abuchearan un poco.

-Bueno ya estuvo, Asakura deseé prisa no tenemos todo el día- le recalco el profesor a lo que Yoh solo sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-Muy bien…Ahora!- Yoh empezó a correr velozmente, viendo fijamente su objetivo, al llegar a el lo salto sin siquiera tocarlo, dando una vuelta en el aire y cayendo de pie con las manos elevadas y los ojos cerrados.

-Excelente Asakura!-Grito el profesor emocionado y casi llorando- Tienes un 10- le dijo finalmente.

-Jijiji, gracias-Dijo con la mano en la nuca y caminando hacia los demás que lo veían con admiración (xDD).

-Jaja eso fue genial-le dijo Horo mientras los dos hacían formas extrañas con las manos, en un especie de saludo.

-Je, solo espero que ya acabe la clase-soltó un suspiro y bostezo estirando ambos brazos.

-Eres un perezoso- recalco el chino, viendo como el siguiente chico en la lista fallaba y tenía una estrepitosa caída, por lo cual la cancha se lleno de risas.

-Jajajajajaja-reía sin para el ainu, sobandose el estomago.

-Jijiji, ya no te rías Horo, pobrecito- Comento el castaño contradiciendo a lo que acababa de decir.

Lo miraba divertida desde las gradas, su cara sonriente no desaparecería con nada y ella lo sabía, podía confiar plenamente en el y nunca estaría decepcionada.

-Valla…es muy buen atleta-se dijo con una sonrisa, esperando el final de la clase para poder regresar a su casa y así dar por terminado el primer día de clases.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Uhm, es muy lista y también poderosa, además, ese chico…ehhh…-pensaba mientras se rascaba la nuca-…uhmm…

-…Yoh…-Termino otra voz desde la sombra de la habitación, era de un hombre.

-Si, el- dijo sonriente el chico-…siempre esta cerca de ella, se nota que son muy unidos- termino por decirle a sus jefes.

-No nos importa, solo la queremos a ella de vuelta-esta vez fue una voz femenina la que hablo.

-Si, pero esto será mas difícil de lo que pensé, ahora que casi me descubren el tal Yoh la vigilara muy de cerca, no podré hacer mi conjuro en paz- dijo con un puchero en la boca bastante infantil.

-Pues intenta acercarte de otra forma-dijo el hombre.

-Intenta hacerte su amigo, novio…lo que quieras, pero que ella caiga-dijo la mujer con recelo.

-De acuerdo, ustedes mandan- sonrió y salio por la ventana de la habitación dando un gran salto hacia el árbol que se encontraba fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**EHHHH VUELTOOOOOOOOOOO nOn**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Hace tanto que no publicaba algo TuT y de veras, a las personas que dejen reviews se los agradezco y a los que ya han dejado también, prometo que si me dejan sus direcciones de correo electrónico les responderé a cada uno con guston-n ya gven con esa nueva regala d e que no contestemos en los fic's ¬¬Uu ugghhhh > bueno pero que mas da TnT...nos vemos dentro de algunos días, es que en serio estos meses han estado tan OCUPADOS!-Hikaru se pone a llorar en un rincon desconsoladamente en lo queNicky-Chan se a cerca a la computadora lentamente, Hikaru voltea y lo espanta de un sarpazo- desde que entramos a la escuela es una lucha constante por ganar la computadora ¬¬Uu ni siquera e tenido tiempo de ir al ortodoncista :S ya paso un mes oo espero que no me regañe ñ-ñUu jeje bueno eso es todo por este capitulo nos vemos!

**FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD! nOn**

**QUE SE LA PASEN CHIDO CON LOS AMIGOS (A) Y NOVIOS (A) :3**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8:**

**C**aminaba unos pasos delante de su prometida, ella no había pronunciado palabra alguna en todo el trayecto de regreso a casa, y el respetaba su silencio, hablaría cuando ella quisiera, así que no había de que preocuparse…

El día había pasado lento para los alumnos de la escuela, aún se podía ver salir a los jóvenes para dirigirse a sus hogares a hacer sus ahora obligatorios y tormentosos deberes escolares, y comprar cosas que les pudieran faltar, después de todo uno nunca sabe.

Algunos días antes había lloviznado un poco, también en las madrugadas, caía una pequeña llovizna tan leve que se confundía con el roció de las flores y se disipaba rápidamente. En la noche se podía apreciar cuando las estrellas estaban cubiertas por las oscuras nubes que dejaban caer agua a la tierra llenándola de un fresco aroma al amanecer, era un clima agradable.

-Uhm…tengo hambre-Hablo Yoh por primera vez desde que Manta se separo de ellos para dirigirse a su casa-¿Qué haremos de comer Annita?-pregunto el castaño a su prometida que al parecer caminaba lo demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para ponerle atención a la pregunta.

-¿Annita?-volvió a llamar, esta vez centrando su atención en la rubia, que iba ya algunos metros alejada de el, por lo que decidió esperarla en su sitio, mientras estiraba sus brazos que habían estado detrás de su cabeza, dando un pequeño bostezo. La clase de educación física lo había cansado, a pesar de no haber hecho gran cosa que digamos.

Se acomodo un poco el uniforme y volvió a centrar su vista en la rubia, la veía tan linda como siempre, caminando con ese aire frío que la caracterizaba llenándola de misterio y haciendo que Yoh muriera de curiosidad por saber que pasaba por su mente en ese momento.

Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior con Manta…en si su idea no estaba nada mal, pero la pondría en marcha cuando el estuviera listo. Además sus amigos le ayudarían así que todo saldría bien.

-_…¿Por qué?..._-Pensó, iba caminando viendo el suelo, algo raro en ella, no tenía ganas de nada, solo quería llegar a su casa, dormir un poco…y tal vez ver algo de televisión.

-¿Annitaaa?-escucho que la llamaban en un tono infantil y levanto su mirar del suelo, al tiempo que se encontraba cerca con unos lindos ojos azabaches que la miraban con curiosidad, estaban muy cerca, DEMASIADO cerca.

Después de unos segundos así se alejo en el instante en el que sintió sus mejillas arden y desvió la mirada, pero que le pasaba, se portaba como una tonta, por Kami... había podido sentir como el respirar del chico le acariciaba levemente el rostro y un escalofrío la había recorrido levemente.

-_Anna!..pero que estas pensando es solo Yoh?-_

Ojos negros parpadearon una vez, después dos veces mientras intentaba averiguar si la imagen que había visto de Anna levemente sonrojada y algo avergonzada, no había sido simplemente una vil y cruel ilusión.

-Jijiji-fue lo único que se escucho mientras volvían a caminar, al parecer este día aun no terminaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Balanceaba un pie en el aire, mientras comía una de sus galletas de chocolate y analizaba a sus ''presas'', al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que se encontraba en uno de los tantos árboles de la pensión en la que vivían, parecia que cada uno estaba sumiso en su propio mundo de fantasia.

-Jeje, esto es fácil-se dijo y le dio otra mordida a su galleta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**LO SIENTO A FALTA DE TIEMPO SOLO PUBLICARE ESTA PARTE! MAÑANA LA OTRA TT-TT**


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Disculpa los malos pensamientos**

Cuanto había pasado desde se había quedado dormida, no sabia y sinceramente no le importaba.

Solo importaba el cansancio que la embargaba y lentamente se dejo caer de nuevo en su suave futon.

Y ahí estaba el maldito tintineo en su cabeza, Kami, agradecía no padecer de migraña, aun así no podía dejar que eso impidiera levantarse de la cama como si se estuviera muriendo. Coloco su mano derecha en su frente para comprobar que su temperatura era normal y se levanto de nuevo.

Ni siquiera le había importando el haberse quedado dormida con el uniforme cuando llego a casa. Bien ahora que ya estaba más descansada y que el hambre empezaba a aparecer, se decidió a ponerse su vestido de siempre.

Se acerco al tocador que estaba cerca de la ventana y miro su rostro, una expresión de aburrimiento era lo único que veía, tallo nuevamente sus ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo.

Fue al armario, saco su ropa y se empezó a desvestir, desabotonando la arrugada camisa del uniforme.

_-Pero que linda eres-_

Anna volteo inmediatamente hacia atrás, encontrándose solamente con la ventana de su habitación abierta, dejando entrar una suave brisa que refrescaba la habitación y movía lentamente la blanca y transparente cortina.

-Demonios…- musito mientras se volvía a abotonar la camisa del uniforme. Agarro su vestido y salio de la habitación. Decidió tomar un baño en las termas y después comería algo. Sentía que estaba delirando y ahora estaba otra vez eso, o la cosa que fuera, molestando afuera de su casa.

¿Es que uno ya no puede estar en paz?

Con esta idea en mente salio de su habitación maldiciendo su mala suerte y bajo las escaleras, empezando a escuchar las voces de los demás habitantes de la pensión.

Llego hasta el comedor, en donde se escuchaban parlotear con más fuerza y abrió la puerta de golpe llamando la atención.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto secamente mientras pasaba la vista por los presentes, percatándose de que el chico de los audífonos naranjas no se encontraba entre ellos.

-Son las 7:36 de la tarde, señorita Anna- se animo a responder Tamao viendo su reloj de pulso.

-¿Y en donde esta Yoh?- Volvió a preguntar recargándose en el marco de la puerta y cerrando los ojos con algo de fastidio, mientras su mano libre masajeaba lentamente su sien.

-Salio a entrenar y a comprar los ingredientes para la cena, señorita- volvió a responder la pelirosada.

-Bien…iré a tomar un baño- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a las aguas termales.- Y no quiero que me molestan!- el grito se escucho un poco débil ya que la rubia iba cerrando la puerta del baño.

Y se dio un suspiro general.

-Bah, yo la veo igual de gruñona que siempre- cometo el ainu tomando una galleta del centro de la mesa- A lo mejor solo se desmayo por que tenia hambre-

…otro suspiro general…

Se sumergió lentamente en las aguas termales y cerro los ojos, pensando en las cosas pendientes que tenia que hacer; hacer la tarea respectiva del primer día, preguntarle a los espíritus si su prometido no había estado de vago todo el día, inspeccionar la preparación de la cena para que no supiera tan…tan…tan Yoh.

Dejo esos pensamientos a un lado y se concentro en disfrutar su baño, presentía que los momentos tranquilos como este serian pocos.

_-Ya regrese!- gritó el castaño desde el recibidor mientras se descalzaba y entraba en la pensión con las bolsas de las compras en mano- Hola?_

_-Bienvenido- respondió Tamao asomándose desde la cocina- Trajo lo que le pedí, joven Yoh?-_

_-Pero por supuesto que si, me muero de hambre!- dijo mientras ponía las bolsas en la mesa y veía a Tamao frente a una olla llena de arroz- ¿Qué vas a preparar?-dijo mientras sacaba un vaso de la alacena._

_-Un poco de Curry-sonrió al ver que ni un gramo de arroz se había quemado aún._

_-Delicioso!-ahora el castaño daba un gran sorbo al vaso lleno de jugo-¿Dónde esta Annita?-pregunto mientras se hundía en la silla._

_-Se esta bañando joven-Contesto la pelirosa mientras cortaba un poco de verdura. _

_-Me robo mi idea, jijiji-Un destello de luz atravesó la mente del castaño dejando sus pupilas un poco dilatadas_

_Ahí estaba, cerca, demasiado, tenia que encontrarlo o perdería su rastro._

_-Maldición!- grito mientras salía corriendo hacia las aguas termales en donde se suponía se encontraba Anna._

_Al llegar no se molesto en tocar a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, Anna estaba sujeta por una especie de energía negra y en sus oscuros ojos había marcas de lágrimas, el miedo estaba claro en ellos._

_-YOH!-grito mientras se movía, pero una descarga eléctrica hizo que perdiera el conocimiento-_

_ANNAA!_

_-YOHH!- Que raro, sonaba cerca._

_-Yoh-No definitivamente esa no era Anna._

-Yoh, oye Yoh, ¿Estas bien?- preguntaba Manta a su amigo mientras lo movía levemente.

-Ehh…eh?- vislumbro levemente la cara de su amigo, se levanto un poco mientras veia el lugar en donde se encontraba, el cementerio.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y tomaba algunas bolsas de las compras.

-Ya casi las 8:00- respondió y también se levanto- Te quedaste dormido, luego empezaste a murmurar el nombre de Anna y te movías mucho, dime que estabas soñando picaron ¬u¬ -

-MANTA! No es lo que tu crees!- Contesto sonrojado y moviendo los brazos en forma de negación total.

-Oh y que estoy creyendo según tu, yo solo te hice una preguntita inocente- Manta pateo una pequeña piedrita que estaba en el suelo mientras su mirada se volvía la de un niño pequeño, a lo que Yoh solo se hizo pasar por un tomate.

-NO MANTA NO ES NADA!-Dijo y camino hacia el puente. Echando humo por las orejas.

-Jajaja, si, ok ok entiendo, aun que…nunca se sabe, ya estas en la edad del chamaco hormonal- Volvió a reír al ver a su amigo transformado en un foquillo de color rojo brillante.

-QUE NO MANTA NO ES NADA MALOOO!- Dijo y empezó a correr gritando cosas como "No soy un pervertido!".

-Oye! Espérame!- Manta lo seguía detrás mientras reía.

**Pensión En, 8:17 p.m.**

-Ya llegamos!- Dijo Yoh calladamente mientras Manta seguía con una gran sonrisa. Se adentraron en la pensión y dejaron las bolsas de las compras en la cocina. Donde se encontraba Tamao haciendo algo de cenar y Len sentado a la mesa tomando leche y leyendo un periódico (n/a: chino, por cierto).

-¿Saben donde esta Anna?- pregunto el castaño recordando parte de su sueño.

-Hace rato que se metió a bañar, dijo que no…- la pelirosada no termino la frase ya que el castaño salio corriendo rápidamente en dirección a los baños, pensando en su sueño, tal vez como una futura premonición, esperaba que eso no fuera realidad…los shamanes también podían equivocarse.

Llego hasta las aguas termales y abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Anna estas bien!- grito listo para ver a su Annita atada por lazos de energía oscura que salían desde el techo y piso, dejándola inmóvil y llorando como una niña pequeña…

…Pero lo que encontró lo dejo en un estado vegetal más severo…

**Muajajajajjajajaja**

Hola n-n ehhh o.o? saludos a todos y gracias a **Miaka-kan**, **Joe the time traveler** y** Asumi** por sus reviews! TuT

Yo se que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el capitulo -.-Uu pero bueno a mi me gusto x-x

**Mata ne!**


	11. Chapter 10

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Oppss…**

**

* * *

**

Estaban los dos sentados de frente, sin decir ninguna palabra, se podría decir que cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, pero la realidad era otra…

-ANNITAAA! VAMOS ABREME!-Se escucho gritar al castaño desde el segundo piso, Manta y Tamao suspiraron.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- pregunto Manta mientras dibujaba círculos con su dedo en la mesa, aunque la verdad se daba una idea de lo que pudo ocasionar los gritos, golpes y, seguramente algún castigo al día siguiente por parte de Anna.

-La verdad no lo se joven Manta- Tamo puso una mano en su mejilla mientras suspiraba.

-ANNITAAA NO TE ENOJES!-se volvió a escuchar desde el segundo piso de la pensión.

-Jeje… ¿Me pregunto en donde estarán los demás, es raro que no hayan llegado si ya casi es la hora de la cena-

-Pues creo que la señorita Pilika y el joven Len salieron desde muy temprano a comprar algunos útiles que les faltaban y el joven Horo-horo fue detrás de ellos a los 10 minutos- puntualizo la chica rosa.

-TE JURO QUE NO VI NADA!-Un grito más del castaño resonó por toda la pensión.

-YA CALLATE YOH ASAKURA!-A este grito le siguió un fuerte golpe, seguido de cerca de unos cuantos más leves, y algo que chocaba fuertemente contra el piso, después un sonoro gemido lleno de dolor.

-Yoh¿Estas bien?- Manta y Tamao asomaron la cabeza desde la puerta para ver al dueño de la pensión con una ENORME marca de mano en su mejilla derecha y un hilillo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, mientras los ojos de este estaban totalmente desorbitados.

-Iré por un poco de hielo-comento la chica de pelo rosa entrando a la cocina en busca de una compresa fria.

-Auch, debe pegar más fuerte que antes-dijo Manta, mas para si mismo, que para su interlocutor.

-Si, y no sabes lo mucho que duele-dijo Yoh llegando a la sala y recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Jaja, pero ¿qué fue lo que paso?-al fin pregunto Manta con una sonrisa de confianza en los labios viendo a su amigo, a lo que este solo pudo sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

_**Flash Back**_

_-Anna estas bien!- grito listo para ver a su Annita atada por lazos de energía oscura que salían desde el techo y piso, dejándola inmóvil y llorando como una niña pequeña…_

…_Pero lo que encontró lo dejo en un estado vegetal más severo…Se quedo quieto mirando fijamente sin mover un solo músculo…mejor dicho, ni siquiera respiraba por no moverse…_

_La chica había decidido salir del agua en ese momento para secarse, la mitad de su cuerpo arriba del ombligo se encontraba fuera del agua, mientras que la otra mitad permanecía dentro, su mano estaba alzada intentando agarrar la toalla que se encontraba previamente colocada en el piso cerca de la enorme tina…_

_Se quedaron viéndose fijamente a los ojos por lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que el subconsciente de la rubia decidió que el castaño ya había visto suficiente._

_Agarro rápidamente la toalla y se envolvió con ella, aprovechando que el castaño todavía estaba babeando se levanto y camino lentamente hacia su victima…dándole una patada en 'ese' lugar tan sensible que tienen todos los hombres, y mientras Yoh se retorcía del dolor, le proporciono una ultima patada sacándolo así del cuarto de baño._

_-ERES UN IMBECIL!-Vocifero la rubia mientras lo golpeaba._

_Seguido de unas cuantas patadas más la rubia se envolvió con su yukata y subió a su habitación hecha una furia._

_**End Flash Back**_

-Dime una cosa amigo- pregunto Manta viendo regresar a Tamao de la cocina.

Yoh solo levanto las cejas como señal de que continuara, Manta tomo un poco de su té y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-¿QUÉ ACASO ESTAS IMBECIL¿COMÓ SE TE OCURRIO ENTRAR AL BAÑO SI ANNA ESTABA AHI¡Y DESNUDAA!-Le soltó Manta agarrándolo de la camisa y proporcionándole unas cachetadas guajoloteras mientras le seguía gritando.

-Si Yoh, eres un idiota- Indico Len recargado en el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados.

-¿De que hablan?-Pregunto el azul seguido de su hermana que asomaba su cabeza por detrás del hombro de su hermano.

-Es que el joven Yoh entro al baño mientras la señorita Anna estaba tomando un baño-contesto Tamao dando un sorbo a su té.

-Oh ya veo…-lo pensó por un momento-Pero Yoh como se te ocurre! Ahora serás "Yoh, el pervertido que ve a las chicas mientras se bañan"-comento viéndolo con reproche.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ahora no va a confiar por un tiempo en ti- comento Pilika, claramente divertida con la situación.

Todos asintieron de nuevo.

-'hora pue' mi negro! Debes de hacerle favores extras pa' que le vuelva a aflorar el sentimiento- comento Chocolove cómodamente sentado a la mesa.

-Si…¿Oye de donde saliste tú!-

-Ese es un secreto Maya que no te puedo revelar mi compa- dijo con los ojos cerrados y pose de intelectual.

-Si, claro-Horo rodo los ojos- Bueno ya vamos a cenar!-salio corriendo disparado hacia la cocina.

-No horo espera! No te lo vallas a comer todo!- Tamao fue la siguiente en dirigirse a la cocina, seguida de los demás habitantes que estaban muertos de hambre. (:P)

* * *

-Maldito Yoh...pervertido estupido malagradecido-Espetaba la rubia suavemente bajando las escaleras, por cualpa de el coraje que Yoh le causo no habia bajado a cenar y ahora se moria de hambre. 

Estaba completamente lista para ir a la escuela, aunque aún faltaba mas de hora y media para que está comenzará. Entró en la cocina y la observo totalmente vacia, sus hombros decalleron levemente y su estomago gruño reclamando alimento, se dirigió al refrigerador y busco algo que no tomara mucho tiempo en prepararse y fuera rico...sin encontrar nada decidió ir a despertar a Tamao para que ella lo hiciera.

Salió de la cocina y continuo con su recorrido por el pasillo, estaba por dar el primer paso en el escalón cuando escuchó que alguién tocaba la puerta, resignandose a ser la única que pudiera abrir la puerta, se encamino hacia la entrada cuando volvio a escuchar que tocaban nuevamente, pronuncio un frio "ya voy" y abrio la puerta.

Encontró a un joven un poco más alto que ella, cabello castaño claro corto y ojos verdes centellantes que la miraban con curiosidad y diversión, estaba vestido con unos jeans deslavados y un sueter de color café, en el cabello tenía una pequeña trenza a un lado, con varias cuentas de colores. A un lado de él estaba un par de maletas, levanto una ceja.

-¿Quién eres? y ¿qué quieres?-pregunto fríamente, habia algo en el que le parecia familiar

-Mi nombre es Tetsu Yami y busco un lugar en donde vivir, y esta pensión me parecio genial, acabo de llegar aquí por que voy a empezar a asistir al instituto Shinra, creo que sabes cual es-dijo el señalando el logo del instituto que la itako tenia en su blusa-

-Uhm...¿de donde eres?-pregunto aún desconfiada.

-Vengo de Osaka, es un lindo lugar, tiene las...-

-Si, si se donde es eso, bueno ya pasa- lo corto aburrida la itako, al parecer le gustaba hablar sin parar y eso la fastidio un poco, entro de nuevo en la pensión y camino por el pasillo seguida del jóven-Espera aqui, Yoh vendrá y te mostrara tu habitacíon, luego de que descanses y te arregles para ir al instituto hablaremos de cuanto es lo que tendrás que pagar por el cuarto y la comida...y te advierto que si causas algún daño te hechare a la calle- finalizó la rubia viendolo desconfiadamente y desaparecio escaleras arriba.

-Bien esto fue fácil, ahora viene la parte divertida...Annita- una sonrisa juguetona se asomo en sus labios y se dirigió a la sala, no hacia falta que alguién le mostrara la pensión, ya la conocia perfectamente.

* * *

**Hola a todos TT-TT **

Espero no desepcionarlos y creanme habia escrito algo mucho mejor y un poco más largo, pero ahora estoy llorando (de verdad estoy llorando) del puro coraje de que apenas estaba contestando el último review y mi hermano llega y me desconecta la computadora, despues me grita que es mi culpa que se desconecte por que no me fijo y se va TT-TT y me deja llorando T-T bueno aqui los reviews TuT ustedes son los que me animan a continuar TTuTT

**eternal vampire:** Como ves aquí ya aparecieron un poco los demás personajes :P jaja, con respecto a lo de la anécdota…estoy esperando a que mi amiga Monik me seda los derechos de autora y se digne a darme la lista con todos los detalles xD pero pronto la continuare n-n Gracias por leer mi fic! Espero que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. :D

**eli kyouyama: **PERDÓN! Es que las parejas ya están hechas ññ…en mi mente -.-Uu pero ya tengo una idea de cómo va a estar el fic y pues xx me costo un poco llegar a ella ;o; últimamente me he estado abriendo a leer mas temas y te diré que todavía el yaoi no esta entre mis favoritos -o- tal vez algún día publique algo así, pero por el momento no te prometo nada xx también estoy planeando escribir algo de MantaxPilica en estas vacaciones… espero que por estos pequeños detalles no dejes de leer mi fic TToTT y espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews ;P

**yamiana:** GRACIAS! De verdad la escuela me traía loca, por una mala influencia casi me expulsan :P y pues si he estado un poco ajetreada en estos últimos meses ñ-ñ pero no hay de que preocuparse gente, me gusta terminar las cosas que empiezo òuó…aunque me tarde años --Uu juro que terminare todos mis fics! Sigue leyendo y dejando review n-n!

**Koryanna:** Bueno aquí esta la actualización ññ jeje con un capitulo que probablemente sea uno de los mas largos que estén en este fic :P espero que sea de tu agrado :D

**kro000000000000000000000000...:** Hola! Que gusto el tenerte por acá :D prometo conectarme más xD es que ya voy de salida con lo del servicio y como son las ultimas semanas decidieron que debían darle carrilla a la nueva ¬¬ por lo tanto me he estado desvelando en la compu hasta la madrugada y levantándome MUY tarde xx pero algun dia de estos hablaremos xDD sigue leyendo ;D

**tere-chan: **Jaja bueno aquí ya 'paso' algo, o es lo que yo quiero hacerme creer -.-Uu prometo actualizar pronto en cuanto mi musa se decida a aparecer nuevamente .

**caprica:** Sii a mi también me gusta hacer maldades entre esta parejita ¬u¬ no te preocupes, esto apenas esta empezando y prometo que habra mas celos y situaciones un tanto indecorosas ;D sigue leyendo! 

**Joe the time traveler: **Muajaja bueno aquí ya debes de darte una idea de cómo encontro Yoh a nuestra linda Annita ;3…Y no te preocupes yo se muy bien como esta eso de la escuela TT-TT es horrible HORRIBLE! pero por suerte existe algo llamado vacaciones ne? ;) y si hay algo que me guste mucho leer es donde allá misterio, supongo que yo quiero que la gente se quede igual de picada aquí xD Sigue leyendo y sigue escribiendo que la picada con el fic soy yo òó que pasa en "Contigo" ;; tu eres el que no ha actualizado! Ahora el intrigoso eres tu TT-TT jaja asi que para que no me tengas hecha un mar de lagrimas de angustioa y desesperación ams te vale que actualices, ok:P

**Y muchas gracias a la demas gente que ha leido mi fic, de verdad animense a dejar review, es facil y divertido y contribuyen a que mi estado de demencia se mantenga en un nivel saludable para todos :D**

**_Odio _a mi hermano** T-T sob, sob...


	12. Chapter 11

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, me dejaron 10 reviews, y yo les pongo el nuevo cap xDD es un trato justo, ne :P

* * *

**Capitulo 11¿Y este quien es?**

**

* * *

**  
-Y dime¿todavía no te habla?-pregunto Manta Oyamada a su mejor amigo, mientras le daba una mordida a su emparedado.

El día había pasado calmadamente, o al menos para los demás, pero para cierto castaño la mañana no había comenzado muy bien.

-NO!Solo para darme las indicaciones! Ha estado todo el día con…con…con "ÉL"-vociferó el castaño mientras miraba como su prometida le mostraba el resto de las aulas al chico nuevo, que por cierto no le cayo muy bien desde su primera impresión.

…Y la primera impresión es muy importante…

-Uhm…pues, a mi no se me hace raro que te hable solo para darte las indicaciones, y él me parece un chico agradable- Le contesto Manta desinteresado, lo estaba provocando.

-Aunz que che ve que Anna le cacho muy bien, eso es un milagro- Horo-horo seguía tragando su almuerzo, dejando de masticar un momento para dar su "sabia opinión"

-Que asco, no hables con la boca llena-espeto el pelipurpura, comiendo su deliciosa comida china.

-Uy si, "soy un chinito y tenzgo mobalez de niña muy reginadoz"- Horo seguía hablando con la boca llena ignorando lo desagradable que podía resultar.

-Al menos yo tengo modales, para serte sincero me sorprende que sepas lo que son…imbécil-

-¿A quién le dices imbécil? Chino del demonio!- dijo al fin sin alimento en la boca.

-A ti panzón!-

-¿QUÉ QUIERES PELEA?-

-ME PARECE BIEN-

-Podrían callarse los dos de una buena vez!- ambos chicos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar al Shaman King molesto…era raro verlo molesto, así que solo se limitaron a mirarse "feo" y siguieron con sus almuerzos.

Yoh seguía mirando la escena y no perdía rastro de ningún movimiento, de repente el joven le hizo a Anna una seña para que se acercara mas a el y le susurro algo en el oído, provocando que unos leves celos empezaran a aparecer, afectando con esto el aura que envolvía al joven.

Él sujeto no le daba buena espina, había algo sospechoso en él, lo notó desde que lo vio en la mesa de la cocina y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

* * *

_**Flash back

* * *

**_

_La itako se dirigía con paso firme hacia la habitación de su prometido, estaba planeando su venganza en contra de él._

_Aun no se le ocurría nada…obvio le aplicaría el castigo de más entrenamiento, pero necesitaba algo más¿dejarlo sin comida, nah, alguno de sus amigotes le daría algo para comer, o Tamao le guardaría los restos de la cena… ¿que tal dejarlo sin dinero?...otra opción descartada, Yoh no era de los chicos que gastarán mucho dinero, de hecho solo gastaba dinero "extra" cuando compraba el nuevo cd de "Soul Bob"…ese tipo era un asco._

_Valla su imaginación esta cayendo estrepitosamente…_

_Debía de haber algo, algo que molestase al shaman…el problema era ¿que?_

_Resignándose, por el momento, entro en la habitación y lo despertó como acostumbraba, a golpes y patadas._

_-------------------_

_-Tu debes de ser Tetsu Yami-dijo el castaño un poco adormilado entrando en la cocina, conde encontró al mencionado comiéndose una de SUS naranjas alegremente._

_-Si soy yo, mucho gusto- comento cortésmente y se levanto para darle un apretón de manos a Yoh, que sonrió nerviosamente devolviendo el saludo por ser igual de amable, algo había en el que le parecía extrañamente familiar, y no era precisamente algo bueno._

_-Y no sabes donde esta la linda chica rubia de hace rato- empezó a buscar a la susodicha con una mano sobre sus ojos y una expresión muy alegre en su cara._

_-…Anna?-_

_-Si, ella, tengo que aprenderme su nombre, no soy muy bueno con eso de recordarlos, jeje-_

_-Bueno pues ella esta despertando a Tamao, y para que lo sepas es MI prometida- comento el castaño con un tono que denotaba un poco de orgullo y solo un poco, poquísimo de presunción-_

_-Ah, cuando le propusiste matrimonio- comento alegre el joven, esperando ansioso a que el shaman le respondiera, como un niño quie pregunta por primera vez de donde es que vienen los bebes._

_-Ehh..ah, pues, mis abuelos arreglaron nuestro matrimonio-contesto, con un tono mas bien decepcionante al verse descubierto._

_-No, eso no esta bien, si alguien se casa debe de ser por amor, y por que las dos personas en cuestión se amen de verdad- cualquiera que lo viera le daría risa la apariencia que tenía en estos momentos el joven._

_-Eso no te concierne, además yo si la…-_

_-Ya dejen de perder el tiempo, se nos va a hacer tarde, Tamao empieza con el desayuno.-Comento la itako entrando en la habitación con los ojos cerrados y las manos en las caderas, seguida de los demás habitantes de la pensión, que no se preocupaban en ocultar el sueño que todavía los tentaba de irse a dormir a sus calidas camas._

_-Y tu que esperas, pervertido, ve y ayúdale a Tamao-La itako lo miro friamente, sin percatarse de que el joven estaba mas que rojo y agradeciendo interiormente que la itako no prestara atención a lo que estuvo a punto de decir._

_**

* * *

End Flash Back

* * *

**_

-Si, bueno, ahora tienes un poco de competencia, gran cosa- Manta le restaba importancia al asunto sabiendo que al menos esto haría rabiar un poco al que era su mejor amigo desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Pero Mantaa-sollozo- No se a alejado de ella en todo el día…y para colmo de males esta en varias de las clases que tenemos, solamente en los club's y en la clase de matemáticas no esta con nosotros, algo trama.- finalizó el castaño haciendo un puchero.

-…uhm, y si le haces tu prueba, para ver si es una buena persona o no?-

-Cual prueba?- o.o

-Ya sabes, "Cualquiera que pueda ver fantasmas no puede ser mala persona"-Dijo Manta en un intento por imitar la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Jaja sonaste como Yoh, solamente te falto su risita estupida- Horo soltó la carcajada, al igual que los demás cuando Yoh frunció el seño, pero se veía que a el también le había dado risa.

-Mi risa no es tonta…-

-Dije "estupida"-

- Ok, ¬¬- mi risa no es _estupida_, es especial- Yoh hizo ojos soñadores y una leve luz lo ilumino un momento, haciendo que mas risas resonaran bajo ese árbol.

-Bueno ya, compostura, que esto es algo serio, tenemos que ayudar a nuestro amigo-

Todos levantaron el brazo en señal de victoria.

-Amidamaru-

-Dígame, amo Yoh- el gran guerrero samurai apareció al lado de su amo.

-Podrías ir a ver si el chico nuevo puede verte-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, muestra clara de que ya no estaba con su 'leve' mal humor.

-Claro amo- Así un sonriente samurai se dirigió a cumplir las órdenes impuestas por su amo.

* * *

-Oh, así que vienes de un lugar espiritual- comento la rubia fingiendo interés, mientras levantaba una ceja y una sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en su rostro. 

-Sip, bueno tal vez no me creas si te digo esto…-hizo una pausa y la rubia lo miro como esperando a que continuara, el le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara más, y no teniendo nada que perder hizo lo que le pidió el joven y se acerco más a él, sin saber que cierto castaño los veía desde la distancia.

-Pero puedo ver espíritus- inmediatamente el joven empezó a voltear a todos lados, creyendo que a lo mejor algún chismoso lo había escuchado y lo estaría tachando de loco.

-Oh, valla que sorpresa- dijo irónicamente la joven itako rodando los ojos y siguió con su recorrido, por la escuela, dejando a tras a un petrificado castaño.

-'_Oh, valla'_, esa es tu respuesta, si te lo digo en serio, yo SOY un shaman- el ojiverde imito su respuesta y su puso frente a ella señalándose a si mismo con el dedo gordo.

-Y yo soy Anna Kyouyama, la gran sacerdotisa del Monte Osore y futura esposa del Shaman King- la itako hizo un movimiento con la mano desdeñosamente hacia el joven en modo de broma, para que se hiciera a un lado y la dejase terminar su recorrido _real _por el instituto.

-Pfjajaja, esto si que es algo que no esperaba-dijo comenzando a seguirla.-Parece que tenemos mucho en comun, Annita- le susurro y siguió caminando como si nada, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Pero que…-exclamo la itako, al tiempo en que la campana del descanso sonaba dando fin a la hora del almuerzo.

* * *

**Notas finales: **

Weeeee ven como no me tarde casi nada! Y todo por que me dejaron los reviews que pedi TuT son un amor! xD

**Todos: Y tu una loca!**

**Len: Mira que ponerte a pedir los reviews, eso no hace una buena escritora o.ó**

**Hikaru: Ne? T-T**

**Todos: Nee ¬¬ **

Bueno aquí les va algo nuevo xD Para que vean que a los 10 reviews tendrán el siguiente capitulo :P tenemos a los:...

_**

* * *

-SPOILERS**-_

**-…"pues si, me gusta"-**

**-…"me sigo preguntando de donde saliste?"-**

**-…"quiero que ella sufra como nadie más, entendiste"-**

**-…"una excursión al campo?"-

* * *

**

**Anna: Ahi vas otra vez con lo de tus reviews u.ú, entiende mujer! los agobias pidiendoles cosas así!**

**Hikaru: T-T pero yo quiero tener 10 reviews...**

**Anna: Y yo quiero mi camarote con aire acondicionado, y aun no me lo das ¬¬ deberia dejar de trabajar en este fic, me sobre valoran!**

**Hikaru y los demás: o.o emm...**

**Anna: Bueno ya contesta los reviews u/u **

**Hikaru: Y ahora los reviews! nOn**

**Yoh: Miren todos, Annita se sonrojo! Jaja **

**Hikaru: No creo que ese sea un nick o-o...**

**-Todo el elenco se rie hasta que Anna le propina un rodillazo a Yoh en 'esa' zona y el silencio se hace absoluto en un segundo. **

**Hikaru: Bueno ahora si los reviews ñ-ñUu **

**Cony-Asakura**: Espero que este también te parezca un buen capitulo, últimamente me esta faltando la autoestima y me pongo melosa o lloro con cualquier cosa xDDD así que espero que me dejen mas reviews para estar happy n-n

**caprica: **Si, yo entiendo eso de la mala memoria, mi mente de pescadito se borro totalmente en estas vacaciones y los fics que estaba leyendo tuve que volver a leerlos! Jojo! Claro que pondré celos! Si hice este fic para molestar a mis protagonistas xP (Yoh/Anna: ¬¬ uhm…)

**kro000000000000000000000000...: **Hola! Últimamente no te e visto por el msn o.o y justo cuando ya me he librado del servicio social xDD aunque ya mero viene lo difícil -.- las temidas y horribles "practicas" xX, y bueno este sujeto será uno de los tantos problemas que vendrán en este fic xDD estate atenta :P

**Koryanna:** Yo entiendo eso, hay veces en las que estoy despierta en la madrugada leyendo fics, y simplemente no se me ocurre algo que sea lo bastante "lógico" o divertido, para dar un buen comentario xDD No te preocupes :D a mi me alegran el día con solo decirme "Hola" n-n

**sayan-P:** Sempai! T.T Ya estaba yo sentida por que de mi sempai no había ningún review! TT pero ahora se la razón! Ò.ó Te juro que esto me pasaba a mi cuando quería dejarte un review en "Radio Show" y no me salía la paginita o salía y no te llegaba T.T pero bueno, es verdad que alguien allá arriba nos odia ¬¬ Pero dejemos las cosas tristes para otro día xDD lo importante es que estas aquí TuT y ya sabes, puedes mandarme un mail si no te dejan dejarme un review ò.Ó jaja además estarás conmigo en espíritu :D ojala que te siga gustando el fic nOn

**mari:** Bueno aquí esta la continuación :P y espero que sigas dejando review para que esta autora consiga 100 reviews! O (que vanidad la mía, pero bueno xDD) Nos vemos!

**Diabolo-18: **Hola! Bueno, Yoh, no pienso que seas un "pervertido, pervertido" pero si un chico con hormonas :P jaja xDD Gracias por leer (y ser parte) del fic son un apoyo para mi :D y Diabolo, me acabas de hacer ver una realidad O.O "no esta Hao" jaja cuando me di cuenta me dije "¿Por qué no lo habré incluido? o.ó" una amiga me dijo que a lo mejor era por que esto era después del torneo y según esto Hao esta "muerto" pero veré que puedo hacer para que aparezca nuestro vanidoso favorito xDD y también quiero hacerte una pregunta pero no Quero que me la tomes a mal T-T ehm…eres hombre o mujer XX no te vallas a enojar conmigo, soy una autora tonta sin remedio T.T, espero que sigas leyendo y dejándome review ñ-ñ jeje Nos vemos:3

**yamiana:** NOOOO! Yo no quiero que se muera nadie que lea mi fic! ToT Por eso uno debe de cuidarse el colesterol xDDD para cuando una escritora publique algo después de un tiempo…nadie se valla a morir de sorpresa -.- jaja gracias por el review :D

**anna asakura 2809:** Bueno yo entiendo eso de que no te deja dejar un review, cundo yo quería dejarle un review a mi sempai **sayan-P**, en su fic llamado "**Radio Show**"(léelo es genial xDD) no me dejaba! Y tenia que enviárselo por e-mail -.- hasta que un diía por fin pude dejarle review como Kami manda…gracias por leerme, nos vemos!

**Y el esperado review numero 10! xDD**

**mana:** Wee tu eras a quien estaba esperando para publicar XDD ya estas aquí! –todo el mankin le da las gracias!-

**Yoh: Creímos que no llegarías nunca jiji. nOn**

**Anna: Al fin, estábamos en la casa de Hikaru, sin nada que hacer, por que el capitulo ya estaba listo, hasta me aburrí de ver tele…**

**Todos en shock- OoO**

**Anna: ¬¬ que?**

**Todos: Nada Annita!**

**Todos y Hikaru: GRACIAS POR LEER! NOS VEMOS LUEGO!**

**Mata Ne :3 y dejen reviews! xDDD  
**


End file.
